


Please and Thank You's

by Slutforgold



Series: Professor Gold [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Professor Kink, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforgold/pseuds/Slutforgold
Summary: The sequel to 'I'll See You on Monday'Belle and Professor Gold have another moment in his office.





	Please and Thank You's

**Author's Note:**

> People asked for it so here it is! The sequel to I'll See You on Monday. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own ouat or its characters.

“Belle where’s your report?” Ruby asked, getting hers out of her bag.

“Oh, I must have forgotten it.” Belle replied with a secret smile, knowing exactly how the last few minutes of the lecture would go.

“You what?” Ruby looked back at Belle shocked. “Gold is going to kill you! You’ve never forgotten an assignment before, what happened?”

Belle shrugged, trying to hide the excited grin beginning to appear on her face. “I can handle Gold, don’t worry about me.” 

Belle watched as Professor Gold made his way towards them, the last two assignments to collect in the class. His cane patiently tapping on the flooring while he walked over to them slowly, making her wait. He had been enjoying making her wait recently, in more ways than one. But the day before he’d gone back to blanking her. He wanted her to work for it. If she wanted his attention she’d either need to be very good or very bad, no in between. And not doing the work he asked her to do was just so much easier than doing it well.

He slowed to a stop in front of the two girls. He glared down at them, putting Ruby on edge, and Belle on the edge of her seat. She was excited to have another one of their sessions, as she knew would happen after not doing the assigned work, but the nerves were really setting in now of what he might do to her. 

“Thank you Miss Lucas.” He took the paper from Ruby’s hand and added it to the pile, maintaining eye contact with only Belle.

“Miss French? Where is your report?” He stared down at her, and Belle was unsure if he was daring her, or begging her, to defy him.

“I don’t have it, Professor.” Her voice sounded meeker than she had intended it to. He smirked at that.

“And why might that be, Miss French?”

“Oh I don’t know….. The dog ate it?” She teased, smirking back at him, finding her voice again. He wasn’t the only one who could play this game. A few of the students around her giggled at her response, but were immediately silenced by the death glare Gold sent them.

“Cute, Miss French, but not good enough. I’ll see you in my office in ten minutes.” He turned away from the class, “You’re dismissed.”

As they were leaving the room, Ruby insisted that Belle stand up for herself. “Don’t let that mean old bastard make you feel bad. You’ve been busy. Don’t listen to the horrible shit he says to you. Tequila when you get home?” and the girl sauntered off, back in the direction of their apartment.

The tequila had become a tradition of sorts, after Belle’s ‘meetings’ with their professor.

The hall became more empty as she continued down the corridor, her heels clicking against the linoleum floors. She could tell her outfit had excited Gold today. While anyone else might have passed it as an unobservant glance, Belle knew better. He had noticed the effort she put in today. Today, along with her black patent heels, she wore her white knee high socks with little bows on the side. She opted for his favourite little plaid skirt, and a tight white blouse, unbuttoned just enough to tease, but not enough for him to actually see anything. And the most important detail - no underwear. Even if he had nothing to punish her for, he would have used that as an excuse to bend her over anywhere. The thought of his surprise, and subsequent anger, was making her wet already. She only hoped she wouldn’t stain the chair in his office when she sat down.

Finally she reached the door to his office, but before knocking decided to pull her hair back into a ponytail. If she was going to be punished like a naughty schoolgirl, she may as well go full out to look like one. Holding her textbook in one arm, she knocked three times on the door, and waited for a response, listening to her heart beat against her chest.

“Come in.” She heard from behind the door. Belle opened it carefully, popping her head in first to assess the situation. He was behind the desk, but standing, his back to her. She could tell his arms were folded, cane resting against the desk, and he was doing a very good job of pretending to be interested in his book shelf - especially since she knew he had read all of the books he owned a million times over.

“Take a seat, Miss French.”

After he was sure she was seated, he slowly turned towards her. The look in his eyes nearly took her breath away. He stayed arms folded, and simply stared her down. The darkness in his expression only increased as he gave her a look over, before slowly, deliberately, sitting in the chair behind the desk.

“Now. Would you like to tell me the real reason for not doing your homework Miss French?”

Belle didn’t miss the fact that he had used the word ‘homework’ instead of ‘assignment’. He had decided to go full out for the naughty schoolgirl fantasy too. The idea sent shivered down Belle’s spine, as she tried to stay comfortable on the chair, her pussy only becoming more and more wet at the thought.

“I told you, Sir. My dog ate it.” She smirked at him. He was not amused.  
“It’s not nice to tease, Miss French.” He clicked his tongue at her. “Now don’t lie, and tell me why you didn’t do the task I gave you?”

Belle sighed. He wasn’t going to give in easy. He was testing her, and she needed to give him a reason to give up the goods, as it were.

“Fine. I didn’t do it because the assignment was stupid.” Belle stated, looking him directly in the eye. It wasn’t a lie, she did think the assignment was stupid.

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I think you heard me, Professor.”

There was a pause, while Gold took the time to decide on his next move. He got up from behind the desk, and took hold of his cane, causing Belle to blush and her breathing get faster. He started to walk around the desk.

“And how exactly, is it a ‘stupid’ assignment?” He continued walking towards her.

“I just think somebody taking your class should already understand the metaphor of the moors in Wuthering Heights.” She answered honestly, for which she was proud. She was rewarded with an in.

“Are you trying to antagonise me, Miss French?” He was behind her now, there was something so sexy about hearing his voice but not being able to see him. She couldn’t tell, but she always trusted that he was there, he was only talking to her, only whispering in her ear. Belle could feel his presence behind her while he spoke, as clearly as she did when he touched her. 

“Well?” Belle realised she had taken too long to answer, and hastily replied.

“No, of course not, Professor.”

“Well I would hope not, Miss French, you show a lot of, um” he cleared his throat, “potential in my class. But I can’t help but wonder, dearie… what are you trying to do?” He was pacing behind her now. He was making her wait to see him, just as he had earlier. She had to do something, to get something in return.

“I’m trying to get you to fuck me, Professor.” That should do it.

The tapping of his cane stopped, and Belle knew she had caught his attention. He started to move again, but towards her. He only stopped when he was directly behind her chair, and Belle’s breath had almost stopped.

“Such filthy words, from such a lovely young lady. Such a shame. If I were your father I’d have rinsed out your mouth with soap.” He spoke softly, gently running his fingers though the hair she had pulled into a hair-tie earlier.

“But you’re not my father. Though, I could call you Daddy if you want?” She lightly teased, leaning her head back, enjoying the attention he was giving her hair. He slowly leant down towards her and simply whispered in her ear.

“Maybe another time.” His voice was low now, a growl if anything. His accent now more prominent than before. Belle squeezed her thighs together.

“So what will you do instead, Professor?” 

He leaned away from her again and walked around to stand in front of her. She looked up at him, doing her best to appear innocent.

“On your knees, Miss French.”

Belle immediately went to her knees in front of him, keeping her hands held behind her back just as he liked them. She continued to look up at him, this was her punishment after all, he needed to initiate it.

“If such filthy words come out of that mouth of yours, I’ll wash it out with something other than soap.” He stated simply, palming his erection over his suit pants once, to take the pressure off, before unzipping his pants and pulling it out. Belle always thought his cock was amazing. When hard, it was bigger than any dick she’d seen before, and was the prettiest shade of pink. When Belle saw the precum leaking out of the tip, she was salivating with need.

“Now Miss French, tell me why you’re being punished.” He stroked himself in front of her face, allowing her to look but not touch - not to taste. Not until she answered him.

“I’m being punished because I didn’t do my homework, Professor.”

“And?” He pumped himself again.

“For using a bad word, Professor.”

“That’s right. Do you think good girls ignore their homework and use filthy, dirty words like the one you used?” He was just messing with her now, keeping himself that tiny bit out of reach.

“No, Sir.”

“That’s right. Only bad girls ignore their homework and use those words don’t they, Miss French?”

“Yes, Sir.” She could have wept with want. Belle tried to subtly press her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure between her legs.

“And good girls don’t try to get off before they’re told to do so.” Gold chastised her sternly, pressing his cane between her legs, before they had time to close properly.

Belle whined, as he pushed them apart again,and pulled the cane out from under her skirt.

“Good girls also don’t get their pussy juices all over their professor’s cane.” She looked back up at him in time to see him run a finger over the wet patch on the cane before licking the sticky fluid off his finger as if it were the last of a delicious dessert. That only made the situation worse, and she gasped at the sight.

“But you’re not a good girl are you, Miss French?” He stepped slightly closer to her, still fisting his cock. “Answer me, Miss French. Tell me, are you a good girl or a bad girl?”

“I’m a bad girl, Professor. I’m a filthy, naughty, bad little girl, who need to be punished. Please punish me, Professor, please?” She was begging at this point, looking up at him with pleading eyes, until he took pity on her.

“Open your mouth, Miss French. You need to be taught some manners” She did so immediately, and he rewarded her with placing his cock between her lips. He moaned deeply, before pulling back out.

“That’s it, Miss French. Open wide. If you’ve got such a filthy mouth you may as well use it for some good.” His words just made her even more wet. She was now wondering, without her underwear to hold it in, if she would start dripping onto the floor at any minute.

Her professor widened his stance slightly, allowing her to continue her ministrations, before taking hold of her ponytail and wrapping it around his hand to use as an anchor point. It was from that point forward Belle mainly had to focus on not moving her hands from behind her back, as she so wanted to touch herself when he took control.

But Belle followed the rules, and kept her hands held behind her, while Professor Gold held her head in place to roughly fuck her mouth. He face fucked her hard and fast, with short intervals where he would simply force his cock down her throat and hold her head in place. Her bottom lip would graze his balls at this point, while before they had been slapping against her chin from the force of his thrusts. He went back to thrusting, moaning loudly now, and Belle knew he was close. 

“That’s it, take it all down. Suck my dick like the bad girl you are.” He continued his thrusts down her throat, Belle doing her best not to gag every time. His grip on her hair tightened.

“You love sucking dick don’t you, you little whore, hmmm? You love your professor fucking your mouth, like the dirty little girl you are.”

He thrust three more times, before burying himself once again down her throat. Belle held her breath while he held her there, moaning and swearing to god, pouring his seed down her throat. He pulled out slowly, leaving a trail of his cum down her tongue. She lapped it up gratefully, and looked up at him.

“What do you say?” He put his cock back inside his trousers before zipping them back up, Belle still kneeling in front of him.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Good. At least your manners are improving. Now come here.” He gestured for her to follow him while he went back to his side of the desk. He sat back in his chair, more relaxed now than he had been before, but his job wasn’t over quite yet.

“On the desk, Miss French.”

She looked at him confused, she had had her punishment. He had no obligation to finish her off. In fact, he could send her home with the order to not touch herself until the next time he saw her and she would follow through. But he just looked right back at her, so she hopped up onto the desk in front of him.

“What is it, Professor?”

“Well something came to my attention earlier while using my cane, and I thought I should take a look for myself. Open your legs for me Miss French.”

Fuck. She had forgotten about the fact she wasn’t wearing underwear. She was so screwed, she thought, gleefully. Belle carefully moved her legs apart, well aware of the fact her juices were dripping out of her and making not only her thighs, but now his desk a sticky mess.

“Just as I had suspected. Miss French, would you care to explain why you are not wearing any panties?” A lump had become caught in his throat, he stared dreamily between her legs, remembering how she tasted, how she moaned, how her legs would hold him in place as if to never want to let him go. 

“It’s a gift, Professor. I wanted to show you how wet you make me. I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.”

“Well isn’t that sweet?” He sounded distracted, and Belle knew he was by the way his eyes never came up from her crotch.

“I don’t know, Sir. But you could taste it to see, if you want?” She giggled, looking down at him, and bringing her legs up to rest her feet on the armrests of his chair.

“Good girls don’t tease, remember, Miss French? If you want something you need to ask for it.”

“Professor will you taste my pussy?” She wiggled slightly in front of him.

“What do you say?” He taunted.

“Please Professor. Please, will you taste my pussy?”

“Well since you asked so nicely…”

His head was between her legs in a matter of seconds. The pleasure coming in waves over Belle, as he licked over and around her clit again and again, forcing her to fall back on the desk as her arms couldn’t hold her up any longer. The waiting had made her pussy so sensitive, so ready and begging for attention. 

“God I love how wet you get for me. Tell me it’s only for me.” He tried to sound demanding but came across more how he felt - like begging. 

“ It’s only for you, it’s only for you, Professor.” Belle started repeating this like a mantra, only broken to call out to God.

Gold could swear that his whole chin would be covered in Belle’s delicious juices, as he fucked her with his tongue, rubbing his nose over her clit, pulling her closer to him with his arms wrapped under her thighs. He buried himself between her legs, finding any weakness he could to exploit, until finally one of his fingers were wet enough to drop back, and rub lightly around her back entrance. Belle moaned loudly at the new development. He continued his ministrations, but looked up at Belle’s face to receive confirmation. He got so much more than what he was expecting.

“Yes! Please Professor don’t stop. Finger fuck my ass, please, please!”

“There are my good girl manners.” He praised, before slowly sliding his finger into her ass, keeping a watchful eye on her reactions. She moaned, and moved herself against his finger, asking for friction.

He started to fuck her gently in the ass with his finger, his mouth sucking lightly on her clit, until suddenly she was cumming. He held himself in place and continued, while her legs tightened around him. He held her hips to help stop her from shaking, and convulsing against him, while she screamed out her pleasure in curses and pleas.

When she had stopped shaking under him, he slowly removed himself, and pulled his finger gently from her behind, placing a light kiss on her pussy, before sitting back to look at her. She lay on his desk, trying to find her breath, hair a mess, a blush covering her body in post orgasmic bliss, and she was the most stunning creature he’d ever seen.

She looked at him, face full of joy, but he only looked back at her expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

“Thank you, Professor.” She smiled at him.

“Good. You’re learning.”


End file.
